the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Carrier Prime
Tommy Wilder Born to a military family that moved to the country, Tommy felt the armor drops was his chance of serving his country. Although he didn't expect that he would be fighting an alien threat. Tommy and his A.I. Editi use the suits avatar drones to otherwise interact with the outside world. Personality Excitable, energetic, with just a hint of pep. But when he isn't trying to step into the next fight he's playing with his drone of Editi. Tommy is loyal to a fault, and fears it's that behavior that's going to get him killed as he would never expect a backstabbing. His A.I. Editi Eadrom is almost the emotional opposite. She is stoic, calculating, and distrusting of anyone but Tommy. She acts as the bigger sister to Tommys little brother. Lately both have been changing from being in active combat, and Tommy has calmed down a small amount, while some if they ever hear the A.I. say there isn't the same strong taste of paranoia in her voice. Appearance 6'1", pale white skin, Shaggy light brown hair, blue eyes, and has a fairly lean build due to extensive time spent in the suit. If the suits life functions did not include a muscle simulator his limbs would have became useless due to the fact he has not left the suit since it's creation. Tommy's avatar drone is himself covered in combat armor. Editi's drone is 5'8, light skinned red head with brown freckles, healthy build, and green eyes. Relations & Allies New to both armor corps and what is left of the american government, Tommy is trying to find a group that wants his skill set while serving to protect his family. He was a 4 Chan user before so he is positive to the Armor Corps. Lately Tommy has been able to form friendships with other suit users in Armor Corps, but to be honest he tries to make friends with everyone. This list is Editi's "List of people who might want to kill Tommy the least." Sliver Knight : One of the few suit users that warmed up to Tommy without telling him to bugger off. What put SK on the list was the few chats that she had with his A.I. 73-CH4R. Private : Mostly due to his performance in the two missions Editi has been in so far. Kinda helps that Tommy let him into the carrier bay to be dropped into combat and he didn't touch a thing while he was in. She's think he seems to be a serious sort which she likes. The Suit Instead of the normal pods that dropped giving the user full control over what they picked, Tommy got a pod that worked around his subconscious. Instead of the walking mech of doom he was thinking when he saw the first /tg/ thread he got a giant ball of drones his supporting personality wanted. Stepping into the pod of the middle of the ball put Tommy's body into a coma like state while his mind was melded into the mech. In that state he meet Editi and rolled with his new life. When he got into his suit he found that even if he can, he currently cannot get out of his suit (Editi is keeping him in because she worries for his safety which Tommy has no idea about). May luck have mercy for anyone nearby when that bridge gets crossed. Suit Crunch Points: 200 standard Missions: none. Size Fortress Body Type: Roller 190 Movement: Skates (free), Flight 170 Suit A.I.: Engineer 160 User interface: Brainwave harness 150 Hud: Suit status, Advamced suit status, hawkeye, radar, sonar 120 Comms: radio transmitter, terminal, comm buoy, defence maze 90 Upgrades:, capacitor, cyber brain, uplift, storage 50 Drones: 2 scout 2 light (lazer rifle+Machine gun) 2 med (1 beam sabre and one Ion cannon) 2 heavy (1 autocannon+ 1 Ion cannon) 2 scavenger 2 avatar 0 55 extra points from missions: Memory palace (Required from background), veteran soul 10 2 Light "airstorm" drones (particle beam+proximity mines+crowd control/suit control+autocannon+particle beam) 10 Upgraded heavies to defenders 10 one Light shield 5 One Emergency Evac 10 Maneuvering rockets 10 Relay mission bonus : Broadcast integration system (Auto radar network) Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Fortress Category:Suits Category:Pilots